memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Return to Axanar
Return to Axanar was a FASA RPG campaign module released with the sourcebook The Four Years War. Summary References Characters Federation :Arnold C. Buchwalter • Harry Ling Chu • Elijah X. Coe • Sheri G. Desjardin • Ricky Eleven • Cabot R. Erhaftlich • Baxter E.D. Fitzmartin • Suzanne A. Forrestor • Elizabeth P. Goss • Jarv Gouthar • Marica O. Hadley • Armand M. Hall • Shrev Hall'th • Mikil Hartewicce • Ixan • Kinnexa • Gerald Lawrence • Teeko kal Lieu • U. Shinnava Longfellow • Starren Lucas • Angus P. MacDougall • Gregori Antonov Markova • Sevill F. Marquart • William P. Masefield • Thomas B. Michaels • Antonia M. Niccomachi • Phernillia O'Hara • Anthony Robor-Wheeler • Soosanish Shnev • Jacob E. Sikay • John Q. Smythe • Sufik • Shar Thaan • T'Loris • Henry R. Tolan • Mitchelle Wiggan • Patrick S. Wilkins • Rebecca Winters • George Yalkovich Garth of Izar • Georgi X. Ilanenko • James T. Kirk • Lucas MacMorris • Gabriel Matthews • Randolph E. Morrow • Pulver • Mira Romaine • Dean Vanderhoff • Robert Wesley Klingon :Kasut zantai-Pashwut • Kopel sutai-Neygebh • Kebu sutai-Qarmduct • Kedum sutai-Gavicx • Klist zantai-Kufey • Kuerl sutai-Xypeni • Kuson sutai-Zalcveg Adkrazh • Arjtugh • Kkorhetza Other :Fexor Achmed Hygroziar Locations :Arcanis IV • Axanar • Canton Sector • Colorado • Continent of Snows • Daran V • Delta Orcus III • Gamma Colony III • L'Doxvan • Lithuania • Massachusetts • Nepal • Netherlands • New Ireland • New Paris • New York • Pan-Chinese Hegemony • Platonius • Rho Markessis VI • Romulan Neutral Zone • Starbase 12 • Starbase 13 • Starbase 14 • Starbase 21 • Starbase 22 • Starbase 23 • Starbase 27 • Terra • Titan (moon) • United States of America • United States of Europe • USSR • VIDD Region • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet Races and cultures :Andorian • Axanarian • Edoan • Human • Klingon (Human/Klingon fusion) • Orion • Tellarite • Vulcan Organian Lifeforms :Heat-Seeker • Ice-Goat • Lunger • Slushpuppy • Snowsnake States and organizations ;Nation-states: Federation • Klingon Empire ;Klingon lines: line Zalcveg • line Paswut • line Xypeni • line Neygebh • line Gavicx • line Qarmduct • line Kufey Events :Battle of Sinbad IV • Four Years War • Operation Grand Deterrence Ranks and titles :captain • commodore • commander Starships and vehicles Federation ships ; destroyer: • (NCC-4752) • ; cruiser: (refit ) • • • • • ( ) • • ; destroyer: • • ;Others : ( warpshuttle) • ( scout) • (scout) • (scout) • ( freighter) • (NCC-21035, frigate) • • (transport) • (NCC-1557, cruiser) Klingon ships : ( bird-of-prey) • - ( cruiser) ; cruiser : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) ; destroyer: • • Other ships :Tantrak Nightwalker (Orion blockade runner) Other references :klingonaase Appendices Images file:HeatSeeker.jpg|A Heat-seeker. file:Lunger.jpg|A Lunger. file:Slushpuppy.jpg|A Slushpuppy file:Snowsnake.jpg|A Snowsnake. category:rPG books